Shadows  Hearts  Memories  Gone
by Kichi Hisaki
Summary: My impression of what happens when Demyx disappears after his second fight with Sora.  My first attempt at angst, so if it doesn't make you feel something remotely saddening...  cries  Rated for Demyx dying.  Oneshot


Hello, Kichi Hisaki here! Now, just to let you people know, this is my first KH fanfic. I've never written one before, and I hope that if I do, it'll be more than just a One-Shot.

So… Am I the only one that believes that Demyx didn't die after he was finished by Sora? (That was a very contradictory question… ;) … Didn't think so. After all, we didn't get to see enough of him, and he's just so darned adorable—every time I go back and fight him, I feel like crying because he dies in the end. (Well, all the Organization dies in the end…)

Um…

DISCLAIMER: Me no's owning the Hearts of Kingdoms games. Unless you count buyin' the game at your local Wal Mart for a good nearly fifty bucks, then returning back to the store the next day to get a copy of the guide to enjoy the very sexy pictures of Sora and all of teh EMOISH Nobodies.

So… Onward reading?

* * *

Shadows – Hearts – Memories – Gone

Demyx screamed, gasping in breaths as he reached blindly into the shadows. He could still feel the blood gathering on his cloak from the last battle with the Keyblade Master, pouring from his gaping wounds in rage. Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes as he turned his head this way and that, trying to find some sort of light in the on-going darkness.

"No…," he gasped, his eyes wide.

I'm disappearing

"No…"

Just like they said I would

"No…"

Just like a Nobody

"Stop it…"

Someone that shouldn't even exist

"STOP IT!"

His scream echoed around him, as if he were in a great room; but he knew that he was in nothing. There was nothing around him, just like he was nothing… Nobody…

"I'm not a Nobody…" he gasped, the tears coming down his face, hot and steaming. "I do exist, I'm not a Nobody… I'm not a Nobody! I have a heart!" he cried.

He was sobbing now, as his feet slowly began to deteriorate in the shadows. Shaking his head he paniced, trying to pull his legs away from the darkness, trying to desperately stay alive, trying desperately to _be_ somebody.

"I'm not a Nobody! Stay away!" he screamed, wishing upon wishes that he could have his sitar; it always calmed him, just playing some music… "I don't want to die!"

His screams began to get choked as the shadows devoured him, bit by bit. He pulled, frantic now, as they made their way up to his thighs—he couldn't feel his legs anymore—no response—_he was going to die_—

He clenched his eyes shut as he tried his best to curl into a tight ball, sobbing and gasping in deep breaths. "I don't want to disappear…" He was whispering now; his screams wouldn't come anymore… "I _have_ a heart… I _have_ one, I _do_…"

Wasn't it bad enough that he was a failure to the Organization? No one wanted him there anymore. They all thought he was a nuisance. But he wanted to live. He believed—truly, deeply believed—he had a heart. Everyone had to have a heart, right? Who cares if he didn't have the steady thumps to prove it; who cares if he didn't remember who he was before the Heartless attacked; who cares if it hurt to know that he was only lying to himself…

A whimper escaped from him as he felt the darkness eat away at his stomach. "Please… Please, I don't want to die… I wanna live… I want my heart!"

_Ba-dum_

He blinked. "Huh?"

_Ba-dum_

He peered down at his now disappearing chest, startled at the sudden warmth that gathered in it. "Wha…"

_Ba-dum_

His eyes widened as he slowly recognized the dull thuds admitting from within him. "That can't be…"

_Ba-dum_

"I… My heart… This isn't happening…" he gasped, raising his hands to press to the beating thing. "This isn't possible…"

Just when he was disappearing?

Terrible frustration and despair filled him, his gloved hands clenching painfully over his sudden heart. "Why…" The tears came back again. "Why now, when I'm going? Why? Why, why, why, why, _why?__Damnit_

"Just when I finally get my heart back… after all this time… I disappear?" He wanted to rip it out and stab the beating thing, to throw it away and never see the damn thing again, he wanted to _live_, damn it! _Live!_

"This isn't fair…"

He suddenly remembered, back before… before everything happened, before he had nothing to worry about but his music…

_"__Myde__!"_

_He turned around, his hair flowing in the coo sea water as he tried to locate the source of the sudden voice. He wasn't expecting to be pummeled to the ocean floor by a mess of bright red hair, though._

_Myde__ laughed as he pushed the offending body off of him. "Ariel, that isn't very nice, you know," he chided, a wide grin planted on his face._

_Ariel smiled and helped her friend from the sandy floor. "What, to hug a friend after they've been gone for who knows how long?" she asked, innocently looking up at him. __Myde__ laughed again._

_"No, to tackle a friend unexpectedly to the palace floors after they've been doing chores at home for one day."_

_Ariel rolled her eyes. "What's the difference?"_

_"The fact that hugging doesn't hurt anyone and tackling does."_

_They shared a laugh._

_Myde__ grinned as the two of them began their journey out into the sea, swimming slowly and relaxing the best they could. "So where's Flounder?"_

_Ariel grimaced. "The guppy has a bad case of the Shell Bubbles." __Myde__ winced._

_"Eck. I remember those. How long do you think he'll be out?__ I remember that I had to stay in my clam for a whole week," he said, peering over at Ariel._

_"The doctor says that he doesn't know for sure yet."_

_"Oh… Well, I guess we can get something for him while we're out adventuring!" __Myde__ grinned, pumping his fist heatedly into the water. Ariel laughed._

_"Sounds like fun." She sighed. "But we can't stay out too long—daddy wants me back in time to study."_

_Myde__ grimaced and patted his friend on the back to cheer her up. "That doesn't sound fair—you've been studying nearly non-stop since out last concert."_

_"That's what I said to him, and all he said in return was, 'Life is never fair,'" she said, smiling sadly._

Life is never fair.

Demyx laughed bitterly as the memory faded away. Of course it isn't. Of life were fair, he would be able to see his best friend again… Or at least be able to play something, anything, to make the pain go away.

Demyx opened his eyes and smiled painfully at the shadows around him. "Yeah… I'm not a Nobody… but as soon as my heart returns, it's goodbye to it once more…"

And as the darkness swallowed him whole, he could have sworn he heard the soothing waves of his home…

End.

* * *

Well, thanks for reading it through. I hope it was dramatic and angsty enough for you.

In case you guys were wondering, the "Shell Bubbles" was something that I made up--it's basically nothing more than the flu, only since their fish... like things... they have Shells Bubbles.

I've been reading up on all these Demyx fanfics, and there just aren't enough of them that concern just him, his thoughts, his fears, and his death. This idea that you just read was eating at me for the majority of two full days, (time goes very slowly for me, so no pushing) so writing it down and posting it was just something that I had to do.

I really don't want Demyx to be a Nobody. He deserves a heart for all of his fluffy musicness. I mean, he's too cute to just let him wander around without a heart in that warm chest of his! (cuddles pic of Demmy)

Well, I hope you enjoyed it.

Love you.

Review.

Hearts.


End file.
